whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Groovy1960/Lovesick Sponge: Chapter Five
Hello! So, I am back with another chapter. Hopefully it wont be too crappy XD Enjoy :) ' Lovesick Sponge' The little sponge left the clinic, feeling a little down in the dumps and confused from everything the Doctor had told him. He slowly walked towards his pineapple home, slumped over and dragging his feet. As he slowly walked past Patrick's rock, Patrick jumped out at him from nowhere. "HEY SPONGEBOB!" He shouted. "WHOA! Patrick, don't scare me like that!" said SpongeBob, holding onto his chest from being frightened. "Sorry. So how'd it go?" asked his pink friend. "are you gonna need an operation?" He continued. "I wish. But no, I'm afraid not, buddy" "Well, whatever it is, it can't be any worse than that time you hit your head and fell into that dumpster. remember, I had to come and fish you out of that pile of-" "Y-yeah, Pat, I remember" SpongeBob shuddered at the memory. Just then, Gary slithered his way outside, and joined them. "Well, is it any worse than that time or not?" asked Patrick. SpongeBob sighed. "I guess maybe you could say it is, in a way" "Meow (What did the Doctor find?)" asked his interested pet snail. "I told him everything that's been wrong with me lately-" "Only 'lately?" said Squidward, interrupting his neighbor's conversation from his upstairs window. "Oh, Hi Squidward" said SpongeBob. "What did the Doctor say? did he finally diagnose you with ''Chronic Moron Disease? ''HA HA! moron disease! heh heh" the octopus slapped his knee at his own unsympathetic remark. "actually, no. it's something much worse. But thanks for pointing that out, Squidward! I should probably have that checked out the next time I go to the clinic" said SpongeBob, being completely serious. Squidward growled at his neighbor's naivety, and slammed his window shut. "What'd the Doctor say?! the suspense is killing me!" said Patrick eagerly. "I'm... Lovesick, Patrick" said SpongeBob, his nose drooping and his large blue eyes filled with so much confusion and emotion. "Meow? (Lovesick? you mean you have a crush on someone?)" asked Gary "I'm afraid so, Gare Bear". "Lovesick? you mean you're sick of love?" asked a confused Patrick. "Meow (Oh, brother)" "No, Pat. I.... I like Sandy" "Well ''duh, ''You '''are '''friends with her" said Patrick. "No Patrick, I mean I '''really '''like her, as more than just a friend. at least, that's what the Doctor said". Patrick scoffed. "He's full of malarkey!" SpongeBob gasped, "Patrick! watch your language". "You don't have a crush on Sandy! that's impossible" insisted Patrick. "Well, I don't know. I told him everything; the sweating, my heart racing, the jellyfish in my stomach. It all happens whenever I'm around her and even when I think about her" said SpongeBob, feeling unsure of himself. "Friends ''don't ''get crushes on each other, that's just an old fairytale" said Patrick. "You really think so, Patrick?" asked SpongeBob curiously. "Sure I'm sure. It's part of the rules" "What rules?" "I don't know! I just know it's part of em' " at this point, Gary was mentally facepalming at the starfish's stupidity. "Well... how do I explain all of the feelings I've been having?" asked SpongeBob. "You're probably just going through a phase" replied Patrick. "really?" asked SpongeBob, placing his hand under his chin. "yeah! all teenagers go through phases at some point" "But, Patrick, I'm not a teenager..." said SpongeBob. "Well, then who is?" "Umm.... Pearl?" "exactly!" at this, SpongeBob became confused at just how little sense his friend was making. "Are you sure about this?" asked the sponge. "''positive. ''that Doctor just wanted a little extra money by giving you a fake diagnosis, probably to get one of those fancy gold boat-mobiles" he said. "maybe you're right..." said SpongeBob. "Of course I am. You'll see, it'll all blow over in a day or so" "Gee, thanks, buddy! You've really helped me out" said SpongeBob enthusiastically. "Well, that's what friends are for! now, if you'll excuse me, I have to count my shiny pebble collection" said Patrick. "Ok, see ya around!" said SpongeBob. Then, He realized, "Since when does Patrick collect pebbles?" He asked himself. Nevertheless, The sponge went straight into his pineapple, feeling a weight being lifted from his shoulders. Gary, on the other hand, was not so easily convinced. He knew his owner; and the way he'd been behaving was ''not ''normal, not even for SpongeBob, who was not the average Joe. In other words, He wasn't normal '(see what I did there? XD) Gary followed his owner into the house. He slithered into the kitchen and found him humming a tune. "I hope you're hungry, Gary!" He said happily, pouring the contents of a can of snail food into the bowl that sat on the floor. Gary was not all that interested in the food. "Meow (You don't really believe what he said, do you?)" "Well, of course I do! I have no reason not to" replied SpongeBob. "Meow meow! (You're kidding, right?! He's been wrong how 'many times?)" SpongeBob furrowed his eyebrows and placed his hands on his hips. "That's beside the point, Gary". Gary rolled his eyes. "Meow? (what ''is ''the point?)" "The point is, The Doctor was wrong. I ''don't ''have a crush on Sandy. I couldn't possibly! we have nothing in common" He said, feeling sure of himself. "Meow meow meow! ('nothing 'in common?! what about Karate? and sandboarding? and let's not forget how you both have a similar sense of humor. you two are always laughing together)" all of those things were true, and SpongeBob couldn't deny it to save his life. He started sweating a little bit. "W-well.... those are just things that friends do! they don't mean anything" He insisted. "Meow (I think you're biting off more than you can chew)" "What's that supposed to mean?" said SpongeBob, getting irritated. "Meow, meow (It means you're going to great lengths to deny how you feel. You like Sandy, and you know it)". "I ''do not! well I mean, I do! b-but not like that. Gary the Snail, stop trying to put words in my mouth and eat your dinner, we aren't going to discuss this any longer!" said SpongeBob, now frustrated. He left his pet to eat his Snail-Po. SpongeBob marched into the living room, and plopped down onto the couch. He chuckled to himself, "That snail has got it all wrong. and Patrick's right, It's just a phase" He thought to himself. Sighing happily, he reached for the remote control and turned on the television. The channel that appeared on the screen was broadcasting an old black and white movie. "Sylvia... I-I've been meaning to tell you..." said a male fish wearing a fedora. "Yes, Mark?" asked a female fish in a dark ball gown. "We've been friends an awful long time... Oh, Sylvia! I just can't deny it anymore, I love you!" He exclaimed with joy. "Oh, Mark! I knew it, I just knew it! You've stolen my heart.... I love you, too!" She shouted. The two embraced each other as old fashioned, soft music played in the background. This was '''not '''what he wanted or needed to see. His eyes grew wide at the sight before him, and he turned off the television. "Heh heh... there's never anything good on at this hour anyway" He said aloud. '''So, I've decided to end this chapter here. I still don't know how many more chapters there will be, but I have some interesting ideas to eventually wrap up this fanfic. I'll be writing the next chapter soon, possibly even tonight XD Lemme know what you thought. :) ~Swift Category:Blog posts